


Best place be in mother's arms

by LolIwantToDie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolIwantToDie/pseuds/LolIwantToDie
Summary: Small home, small corridors, small door. Hinata let his right hand hang while his left tried to ease the pounds within his head. Everything hurts, everything is blurry, blurryblurryblurry..."Shoyou?" A small voice, motherly and kind and foreign, and yet she was there with a smile on her face and her arms open. "Welcome home, my child."She gave him a kiss, even when he was stained with blood of some stranger,She had welcomed him home like he never left at all.





	Best place be in mother's arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/gifts).



Sometimes when Hinata was so sleep-deprived beyond recognition after a grueling mission, he'd go to some random house to nap.

Most of the time he'd be lucky and find an empty house, or a bathroom in the dead of the night, or an empty apartment, or an abandoned warehouse, or a park bench somewhere in the city, but this time, he found himself in a small apartment building.

Usually Hinata would have dropped dead in the corridor and napped until he had sufficient energy in his system to function once more. But this time, Hinata felt like his head pounded too much as he looked around the apartment. There were voices, of a child's giggle, of a mother's chide, of a father's laughter, everything was dully colored and Hinata found himself walking without wanting to. He knew. He knew where he was. He was somewhere that meant a lot to him before. Dull colored memories with blurred sceneries, memories he'd never sure of its truth because there was no—

"Hurry up, Dumbass! Your Ma's cookies are goddamn delicious and I want it now dammit!"

Hinata smiled as the single hallucination of Kageyama screamed at him, the clear entity with clear colors guiding him into the place that must have meant a lot to him. To his Hinata, because this Hinata never really felt like he was the old Hinata. But That Hinata was... someone else. Someone happier. Someone... not broken. (this is so confusing what the fuck)

Hinata followed silently after Kageyama's image, head pounding and steps wobbly, but the night was late and nobody was outside and so everything was fine. Hinata had been seen a lot these days, Hinata was dragged out of the shadows to do some work nowadays. He was a known Villain/Mafioso now, though not as well-known as the other ones but still, he was known. And being known as a Villain meant more people will recognize him and more people will be terrified to see him. And they'd scream and it'll be noisy and Hinata will have to kill them so they'd shut their mouth for the rest of—

"Hurry up goddammit!" 

“Please wait, Kageyama-kun." Hinata whispered, he was tired and his head was pounding, and yet he always had an odd urge to please Kageyama. 

 

Kageyama had stopped in front of a door and Hinata had smiled at him, grinned even. "What is it that you want to show me, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata asked, his voice tired and kind. Kageyama looked up at him, blue eyes irritated and impatient as he urged Hinata to open the door. "Do you want me to open this door, Kageyama-kun?" The angry child hissed a 'yeah, dammit' and Hinata smiled at his endearing impatience. "But whose door is this, Kageyama-kun? You know very well that I may have to kill them if they see me?" Kageyama's expression melted into something else. Melancholy, quiet determination, resignation...

"She is not a stranger..." Kageyama said, and Hinata bit his lower lip. This was his head acting up, because Kageyama would never take such a sentimental tone with him when they were younger. It crossed his mind to leave, to run away, but Kageyama's eyes were on the door like he'd die if Hinata didn't open it soon and he found himself smiling at the thought.

Kageyama, dying with Hinata's whim, seems tempting.

But now that he was staring at the door, the faster the pounds in his head become.

Small home, small corridors, small door. Hinata let right hand hang on top of the doorknob while his left tried to ease the pounds within his head. Everything hurt, everything was blurry, blurryblurryblurry...

"Shoyou?" A small voice, motherly and kind and foreign, and yet she was there with a smile on her face and her arms open. "Welcome home, my child."

She gave him a kiss, even when he was stained with blood of some stranger, the small woman had hugged him like he meant the world to her.

And yet Hinata did not remember her name.

Mama Hinata smiled as her child had an awkward expression on his face. 'Hello, nice to meet you' he said, sounding as awkward and polite as his father had been back when the two of them were in college. His father was a charming man and even more charming as a father and Mama Hinata had always wanted Hinata to retain some of his father's best qualities, but she loved him no matter what he was and it never mattered.

Hinata was taller than her now, his face was gaunt and pale and the blood on his face and clothes really needed to go. He looked like a lost child, like everything was out of focus for him because he kept bumping into things without her there to guide him. There were prominent dark circles under his eyes and she had to smile at how much of His father Hinata had on him right now. It made her happy, and jolly, and somewhat nostalgic that her most precious Hinata was now with her and depending solely on her.

He had his eyes on her now as they made their way to the bathroom. Mama Hinata sat him on the bathtub and stripped him easily. Hinata was strangely compliant and it made her giggle at the memories she had of Hinata throwing a temper tantrum about going to the bathtub without his precious figurine. Now, though, Hinata was staring at her and only her as she folded his bloody clothes and run a lukewarm water from the shower.

"Shoyou," she said as she rolled up her sleeves and drench her hands with water. "I'm going to bathe you now, will you be okay with that?" Hinata's eyes were so helplessly lost, but he kept staring at her with unblinking wide eyes that seemed to wonder about her. Mama Hinata smiled, kindly, gently, as she maintained eye contact with her most darling child. 

"Do I... we know each other, don't we?" Hinata asked, staring at his own hands. Then he turned to look to Mama Hinata's left and smiled. "We know each other don't we, Kageyama-san?" There was silence, but then Hinata smiled and nodded at her. "We know each other enough for you to bathe me, ma'am. Please, I don't mind, I love you?" Mama Hinata smiled and said nothing as she took some of Hinata's favorite brand of shampoo to her hands and began massaging his scalp.

Hinata was quiet as she worked her way around his scalp, his body warm and relaxed, it made Mama Hinata happy. He had been tense earlier, but now her son was relaxed and the filthy blood was off his face. She hummed a tune that Hinata once sung for her on her birthday, and Hinata hummed along with her. He looked spacey and not entirely there, but he'd look at her and smile.

Mama Hinata hugged her son close, not caring that she wet her clothes because Hinata was just adorable. Her son, her one and only son, smiling a dopey grin like he was happy that Mama Hinata had hugged him and she would have done so for a million years and never let go as long as he wanted.  
She quickly finished the bath and dressed him in one of Hisashi's pajamas before leading her son to the dining table.

She made two portions today, because she always had to celebrate Mother's Day to remind herself that her son is not dead, he will return soon when he is ready and here Hinata was.

Well, not entirely here, but that was fine. The fact that he was here on Mother's Day spoke volumes that Hinata had actually began to subconsciously remember what he used to do before the accident. Mother's Day was special for Hinata household, special for Mama Hinata, Shoyou, and Natsu. But it has been two years(maybe idk) since Mama Hinata started celebrating alone and here Hinata was.

Mama Hinata sat next to him, preparing to feed him herself when Hinata took her hand to his cheek and kissed her forehead, just like he always used to...

"You..." his eyes were cloudy and his voice sleepy, but then Hinata showed her a beautiful smile. "You are... my hero..." 

Mama Hinata felt her tears fall as Hinata smiled at her and she hugged him so hard she could knock his lungs out but she didn't care. Shoyou... laughed. Pure laughter that sounded tired but entirely happy. "Oh Hinata," Mama Hinata said as she felt Hinata slumped on her shoulder, most likely asleep. 

"You are my hero, too."

No matter whose blood you spill, no matter who you are.

You are my hero, too.


End file.
